There exist various types of camping and survival equipment. For example, there exist sleeping bags, air mattresses, water containers and water filtration systems. Some these components are contained in stuff sacks otherwise referred to as “dry bags” for gear which are made of simple lightweight waterproof material. These bags are made to hold/protect item(s) an individual wants to carry and maintain dry or away from the inclement elements.
While such equipment is helpful, there is a need to improve on such equipment. Accordingly, the instant invention improves the versatility of such prior devices.